Su-Jin Kang
'Appearance' *Hair Color: Dark Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: Competitiveness My hair is usually up, in a ponytail. Because in gymnastics, if your hair is down, it'll get in the way, and on soccer, well it get's in the way too. I prefer it up anyway. You'll probably see me wearing it down every now and again. My style is casual. I know, pretty much anyone who is into sports is very casual. That's because, after you finish sports practice, you just want to wear something comfortable xD. 'History' I was born, and raised in Korea, with my sister Sunny. Out parents weren't..the best. They already had a set plan for us: to grow up, go to college, get a job, get married, have 3 kids, and quitly die in our sleep. But sadly, for them, we didn't fit that dream. I wanted to be a gymnasts/actress (I still train for 2 hours a day, with my gymnastics coach), and Sunny wanted to be a singer. They told me, that sports were for men, and they told Sunny, that becoming a singer was "unrealisitc". OOC: more coming soon, this section was really messy and stupid xD 'Family' OOC: redoing this also 'Personality' I'm usually very nice, but only if you're nice to me. I'm also very competitive, and a terrible winner. Like, if we're just playing a board game, and I win, I'll probably rub it in your face until...um..well, it'll be a while before I calm down xD. I've never really be the studious type. I've always hated the learning part of school, because I was never really good at it. I've never gotten better than a C+ or a B-. 'Relationships' Well, like any other child, I had my first "boyfriend" in kindergarten. But we broke up because even though I liked sports, I was still a girl, so I was apparently "gross". Then in the 5th grade, I had another "boyfriend". We were in the same math class, and well, I only dated him because he was the top of my class okay. Honestly, I never thought he was cute, until I saw a picture of him now just asdfghjkl; damn. Now this is where things get interesting. When I was 14, I had just started high shcool, and I wanted to learn how to play the guitar. So my parents hired this 18 year old boy, by the name of Donghwa. Now, I had a huge crush on him. In fact, he was probably my first love. Anyway, he, apparently, liked me too, but he never did anything about it, so we were always flirting. Now before I move on, I should tell you that he didn't kniow that I was 14. As you can see, I'm kind of on the tall side, and I could easily pass for 16...so, that's what I did. I lied, and said that I was 16, turning 17 in a month. Surprisingly he actually believed me. Anyway by our 9th lesson, we started dating behind my parents back. He was my first real boyfriend. And I loved him. Now, when I was 15, we were kind of playing around, and um, with my approval, he decided to..um...take my...puppy...yeah let's go with that. By now, he knew that I wasn't really 16, like, I couldn't lie to him for so long. But he liked me so much, that he decided to ignore out age difference, and yeah. Anyway, as I was saying, he took away my innocence that night, and I broke up with him a week later. I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship, and I don't think he was either. Now, recently, we started talking again. Since he's still a music teacher, he has a website and blah blah blah, with contact information. So, one day, I decided to give him a call, and we've been texting ever since. 'Other People' 'Gallery' Su-JinPic2.jpg Su-JinSmile.gif Su-JinPic1.png Su-JinThumbsUp.gif SunJin.jpg|Sunny and I Su-JinPic3.jpg Su-JinPic4.png Su-JinPic5.png Su-JinPic6.jpg Su-JinPic7.jpg Su-JinPic8.jpg Su-JinPic9.jpg Su-JinLook.gif Su-JinPic11.png Su-JinPic12.jpg Su-JinPic13.png Su-JinWink.gif SuInfobox.gif SunewWB.jpg suandfriends.jpg|Me, with my friend from Korea Sumc.gif Suapproved.gif seohyun2.gif subook.jpg sumarker.jpg noonecur.gif sugenie.jpg suginykrs.jpg|Me, Virginia, and Krystal suliz.jpg|Lizzy and I kangfam.jpg|Sunny and I with our father... suselca.jpg suboy.gif|lol some random boy idk. I think I was likeee, 14 or 15 in this gif Lawl.png Seooselca.png Seoselca2.jpg sufan.gif suscale.gif suunhealthy.gif seobang.gif seoeat.gif seopredbut.gif seohmm.gif seobaby.gif seobaby1.gif seobaby2.gif seobaby3.gif seobaby4.gif seobaby5.gif seobaby6.gif seobaby7.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Su-Jin Kang Category:1995 Births Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Senior